road_goldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason-Karen Relationship
Jason-Karen Relationship Overview Karen and Jason is the on and off, and now romantic relationship couple. They both were very different when they met, according to social class; Karen was the lonely orphan and Jason was the famous football player. They knew from that moment that they were soul mates except, Jaren was having trouble getting together cause of Jason having to choose between football and glee club and Kitty, his then-girlfriend. Jason and Karen have been going through a lot of trouble and rough obstacles to be with each other. Karen does a lot of things to get Jason jealous by; dating other guys and so did Jason by, dating Kitty. In Season Two, Karen and Jason are seen together after their summer date and Karen finds out that Jason slept with Daisy the previous year and she cheats on him with James and Jason breaks up with her. Throughout the season, Jason began having feelings for Kitty again and Karen has desperately tried so many things to get Jason to love her and when Jason finally broke up with Kitty because of him having stronger feelings for Karen. In New York, Jason takes Karen out to a date and she rejects him and then they both reconcile at Nationals after their duet. In Season Three, Jason and Karen did not experience many significant problems, besides getting to know each other better in order to get used to each other. In The Break Up, Jason proposed to Karen and she accepts on the following episode, Justifying Honors. In Graduation Part 1, Jason gets into a fatal motorcycle accident and Karen and the glee club believed he was dead and they held a memorial for him. In Graduation part 2, Jason is revealed to be alive and Karen couldn't believe it but she didn't care so they decided to go and dedicate Graduation for him and they both reconcile again. In Graduation Part 3, Karan gets into NYADA, but Randy and Jason don't get into their prospective schools. Because of this, Jason lies to Karen and tells her that they are about to get married. However, Jason stops at the train station so Karen can go to New York. Karen is hesitant to go because she is in love with Jason, but he tells her "We are just going to sit here and let go. Will you do that? Will you surrender with me?" They share one last kiss before Jason 'sets Karen free' at the end of Season Three. In Season Four, Karen constantly misses Jason but when she goes through a "makeover" she changes her thoughts and ways she views things and kisses Jimmy, not long before Jason arrives in New York. This causes problems as later, Jason and Karen have drama-causing Karen to say that they're done by kissing him and leaving the room, at least for the mean time. In I Do, Karen and Jason hook-up for the night, she left while he is sleeping. They get married in Wedding Disaster and they finally seal the deal for one another. Episodes Season One Pilot Karen enters the glee classroom and she runs into every other member as they welcome her with open arms but she sees Jason and he begins visioning herself as a married couple and Kitty snaps her out of it. True Love, Really Is Complicated Karen comes by and compliments Jason on his clothes and he helps her with her bag to class and she smiles at him. Jason leans over to Karen for answers on the test and she gives him the answers on the first 5 questions and she asks if he was doing anything for the weekend and she gets interrupted by basically kitty and she tells her that he can't go and that he has plans. This hurts her and tells her that it's alright and that she'll ask sometime later and she finished her test in tears. Karen, Camilla and Tina are seen sitting together at lunch and she decided to ask them about Jason and how she can ask him out without having to get any trouble or any interruptions but Camilla reminds her that he's dating Kitty. This extremely hurts Karen and she runs off in tears as she performs Take A Bow to release her frustrations and feelings about Jason. Auditions At the auditions, Kitty and Jason perform Everybody Talks, as Kitty observes Karen's jealousy and she seems to be enjoying it. As they were finished Karen asked Jason how was he able to dance so well and he told her that he really couldn't dance and that he got his spot on the choreography from Kitty, Karen took it the wrong way and she decided that it was alright that she got it for him. Jason later comes up to Karen and asked her out to a small date and she accepted and when they went over to the auditorium they talk things over as they soon realize that they both share the same similarities about each other and as things romantically escalade they both kiss and Jason pushes away and tells her that they shouldn't see each other again. This hurts Karen even more and realized that Camilla and Tina was right about him and that she really shouldn't talk to him. Life Is Just Not Fair Karen insisted that the glee club should do a boys vs girls contest where that will test their competitive sides where as Jason comes in and sticks up for her as where as he agrees to do the assignment and she smiles at him. At Jason's place, Karen visits him and thanks him for sticking up for her at glee club and he appreciates her thanks and they almost kissed each other but Jason stops her and tells her that he can't that he wouldn't hurt Kitty's feelings and Karen understood and walked off crying. During It's My Life/Confessions Part II, Jason is seen winking at Kitty, where Karen winks back at him and he smiles. During Walking On Sunshine/Halo, Jason is seen staring at Karen's ass while she is dancing. Jason is seen holding Karen's hand during their duet of Keep Holding On. Cost Of Art Jason invites Karen to his parents block party and she accepts his offer. At the party, Bill, Jason's father, asked Jason if Karen was his girlfriend and they didn't answer but Karen answered, they are just friends. As Jason's father is telling his story about his war past, Karen daydreams a Bollywood music video of her and Jason performing A Thousand And One Nights. After dinner, Jason thanked Karen for sticking up for him for that awkward question his parents asked and she was glad that she was able to keep him company. Jason agreed with the same thing and they both shared a kiss, where his mother walks in on them and they walked off. Karen wanted Jason to come with her to Iowa for her family reunion but he needed to stay home to go to school and keep Kitty company. Road Gold, Actually Jason invited Karen to help him look for a Christmas tree for glee club and when they went tree hunting, Karen asked if he loved her and he answered that he did and instead she took a stroll with him and they talked to each other about their lives and she wishes him that they could be forever. As they walked across the park, Jason and Karen sing, A Thousand Years. After the song, they both kissed and Karen walks off and tells Jason good night and left Jason disappointed. As the glee club was fixing the christmas tree, Jason is seen flirtatiously looking at Jason. Chemistry Sectionals Understudy Valentine The Opening Big Opening The Read-Through The Fridge Naked Right Here, Right Now Regionals Cow Down Finale Season Two A New Beginning Original Songs Solos Rumours The Subsitute Control Freaks The Rocky Horror Streaky Show New York Grilled Cheesus Road-Gold Christmas Justifying Love Regionals (part 2) Old Times Roll Boys and Girls (On Film) Born This Way Funeral Championships Comeback Beautiful Charts Season Three The Big Return The New Christmas Story Secrets Stronger Bonds Choke Neon Bro-mance Duets Extraordinary Merry Christmas Broadway Disaster The Break Up I Do Trio Props Justifying Honors Blame The Alcohol Music Videos I Heart $ Prom-asuars Diva Tributes Marilyn! Championships (part 2) Nationals Interviews Graduation Part 1 Graduation Part 2 Graduation Part 3 Season Four The New Generation Solos Part 2 Recruits Broken Dreams L.O.V.E The Date Soul Beatz It's Our Time Friendships,Relationships and Death True Beauty True Beauty and Drugs Roaming Carols Original Talent Disney Wedding Disaster I Love LA Songs S1= ;Duets Gaia 14.png|Crazy/U' Drive Me Crazy (True Love, Really Is Complicated)|link=Crazy/U' Drive Me Crazy Song dbnhjned.jpg|Keep Holding On (Life Is Just Not Fair)|link=Keep Holding On Song isjosjk jdinddss.jpg|A Thousand And One Nights (Cost Of Art)|link=A Thousand And One Nights Song isdindjodss.jpg|Heart Shaped Wreckage (The Fridge)|link=Heart Shaped Wreckage Gaia 42.png|A Thousand Years (StreakyTeen, Actually)|link=A Thousand Years Song bhjsnmds.jpg|Smile (Understudy)|link=Smile Song isjos oisnb.jpg|You're All I Need To Get By (Valentine)|link=You're All I Need To Get By Song idij9e j3issss.jpg|One (Big Opening)|link=One Song svbs.jpg|Faithfully (Regionals)|link=Faithfully ;Solos In A Group Number ;Related Songs *Happy Birthday, Mr. President by Marilyn Monroe (Pilot) *Everytime by Brittany Spears (True Love, Really Is Not Fair) *Take a Bow by Rihanna (True Love, Really Is Not Fair) *Wash Away by April Phillips (Chemistry) *Touch Me by Katharine McPhee (Chemistry) *How To Love by Lil Wayne (Understudy) *Here's 2 Us by Victoria Justice (Cow Down Finale) *Tell Him by (Understudy) *Womanizer by Brittany Spears (True Love, Really Is Not Fair) |-| S2= ;Duets Song sbhdfnkdm.jpg|Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Solos)|link=Don't Go Breaking My Heart Gaia 171.png|Damn It, Janet (Rocky Horror Streaky Show)|link=Damn It, Janet Gaia 26.png|Rewrite This Story (The Substitute)|link=Rewrite This Story Song dbhjsbbddddd.jpg|Last Christmas (Road Gold Christmas)|link=Last Christmas Gaia 20.png|Don't Let Me Know (Control Freaks)|link=Don't Let Me Know Song ubhvgdfbhnmnj.jpg|Sing (Comeback)|link=Sing (S2) Gaia 106.png|Right Here, Right Now (Rumours)|link=Right Here, Right Now Song e-0kd.jpg|Pretending (New York)|link=Pretending ;Solos In A Group Number ;Related Songs *Love To Burn by Alexz Johnson (Original Song) *Caught In The Storm by SMASH (Solos) *The Only Exception by Paramore (Solos) *Merry Christmas Darling by The Carpenters (Road-Gold Christmas) *Some Boys by Death To Cab (Rumours) *Fireworks by Katy Perry (Jusifying Love) *Get It Right by Glee (Regionals (part 2)) *You by Road Gold (Original Song) *Jar Of Hears by Christina Perri (Control Freaks) *So Close by Jon McLaughlin (Control Freaks) *If You Say So by Lea Michele (Control Freaks) *Suspended In Time by Olivia Newton-John (Born This Way) *My Man by Funny Girl (Funeral) *Check On It by Beyonce (Solos) |-| S3= ;Duets Gaia 107.png|Can I Have This Dance (Something New (episode))|link=Can I Have This Dance Song eij9.jpg|No Air (Secrets)|link=No Air Song dnmm.jpg|Right Here, Right Now (Reprise) (Secrets)|link=Right Here, Right Now (Reprise) Gaia 104.png|Suddenly (Duets)|link=Suddenly Gaia 108.png|Dreaming Wide Awake (Duets)|link=Dreaming Wide Awake Gaia 109.png|Sorry's Not Enough (Duets)|link=Sorry's Not Enough Song nij en.jpg|I Just Can't Stop Loving You (Michael)|link=I Just Can't Stop Loving You Gaia 230.png|(Love Will) Turn Back The Hands Of Time (Graduation Part 2)|link=(Love Will) Turn Back The Hands Of Time Song ije h3uniom s.jpg|Roots Before Branches (Graduation Part 3)|link=Roots Before Branches ;Solos In a Group Number ;Related Songs *'Yesterday' by The Beatles (Secrets) *'Our Day Will Come' by Amy Whinehouse (Marilyn!) *'Make You Feel My Love' by Adele (Graduation Part 1) *'Say Goodbye' by Katharine McPhee (Graduation Part 2) *'Without You' by Usher ft. David Guetta (Graduation Part 2) *'Home' by The Wiz (Graduation Part 3) *'Can't Take My Eyes Off You' by Frankie Valli (I Heart $) *'Here's To Us' by Halestorm (Championships part 2) *'Take My Breath Away' by Berlin (Prom-asuars) *'Grenade' by Bruno Mars (The Big Return) *'I Heard Your Voice In a Dream' by SMASH (Broadway Disaster) *'I'll Stand By You' by (Championships part 2) *'Scream' by Zac Efron (Championships part 2) *'Big Finish' by SMASH (Graduation Part 3) *'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' by Dionne Wickien (I Do) |-| S4= ;Duets Song nsmos.jpg|This Is Our Time (It's Our Time)|link=This Is Our Time Song ijndim.jpg|Nothing (Wedding Disaster)|link=Nothing Song ijed.jpg|Here We Go Again (Wedding Disaster)|link=Here We Go Again ;Solos In a Group Number ;Related Songs *'Burn With You' by Lea Michele (The New Generation) *'So Emotional' by Whitney Houston (The New Generation) *'See You Again' by Carrie Underwood (Broken Dreams) *'Make You Feel My Love' by Billy Joel (It's Our Time) *'The River Of Dreams' by Billy Joel (It's Our Time) *'Just The Way You Are' by Billy Joel (It's Our Time) *'You May Be Right' by Billy Joel (It's Our Time) *'Love To Burn' by Alexz Johnson (Classical Procussion) *'Wings On A Dove' by Alexz Johnson (Roamning Carols) *'It Will Rain' by Bruno Mars (Wedding Disaster) *'Barely Breathing' by Duncan Sheik (Broken Dreams) Category:Relationships